


I Love Fucking Myself

by AyrerereKnox



Series: Why Do You Love Me, Baby? [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Appreciation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrerereKnox/pseuds/AyrerereKnox
Summary: The life of Kim Wonshik is stressful. Doesn’t mean that he does not enjoy what he is doing, he loves what he is doing with his life. But one cannot deny the amount of pressure was on his shoulder. So occasionally he needs time to himself. With the help of a little purple friend, he set to undo the tension in his body.orThe line in Nirvana that had all of us whipping our head and said 'WHUUUTTT...' was not a grammatical error.





	I Love Fucking Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this is a very disturbingly detailed writing about Kim Wonshik sexually pleasuring himself. Considered yourself warned.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> Please enjoy this filth.

It’s nearing 3 am. Not at all a foreign time period for Kim Wonshik to be up, awake and working. But a very foreign occasion that this time around he was unable to work. Past midnight till just the break of dawn was usually his most creative and productive time. When they world around him is quiet, everyone with a sane mind in the town is deep within their slumber.

Tonight only after a few hours of work and a million and one minor changes to the tune he was working on Ravi hit a wall. Nothing sounds right, nothing can please him. The stress has gotten too much in the past couple of weeks. Thus for tonight he saves his work file and close his mixing program. Ravi was done for the night.

His body was under too much tension that it no longer allow his brain to be creative. With that he set forward to undo said tension. It’s time to let Ravi rest and Wonshik to take the wheel.

Turned the screen of his computer to a muted dark purple screen saver. Play a soft pulsing meditational trance music low in the background. Turn on two extra candle that he put on the floor, just outside of his fluffy carpet. Grab a few extra pillow, and lay them on the carpet he covered with soft silky sheet. Then he walked to his mini fridge, took a swig of refreshing cold water and a shot of soothing Bacardi Rum he hoped will help with relaxing himself. Gathering around his work room to collect a few more things he would need, then he was ready. Mood set, nest built, puppy out of the room.

Taking off his hat, he let his slightly overgrown hair fall to his face, he would need to cut it soon for the release of his damn mixtape. He stood facing the mirror on the opposite side of his work room, and area that usually goes unnoticed in his many studio live broadcast. He then slowly remove his jewelries; 3 rings, a necklace, all 8 earrings and studs along with his prided watch. He touched his face and massaged his temple and stiff jaw. Then he moved to his neck, slim and taunt like wires, he too massaged some tension out of it down to the junction of his shoulder. Then he moved his hands down, caressing his own chest. Letting his short nail caught on his nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt, creating friction. A shudder ran through his body. His hands moved lower to his torso, his muscle clad rib cage and the abdominal muscles he worked so hard for.

His hands reached the hem of his shirt, and slowly he peeled it off of his body. Letting it slowly pass his head, caressing his face with the neckline. Then he let it drop to the isolated floor. The reflection in the mirror pleases him. The contours of his lean muscular torso highlighted by purple light. He twist and moved his torso, just to see the reflection of lights dances on his slightly tanned skin, he had been significantly paler due to the winter and being holed up indoors. He prided himself in the shape of his upper torso, how it had gently flared, framing his shoulder blade just so that it accentuate the dip of his waist without looking exaggeratedly built, like many other built bodies achieved though very specific repertoire and strict diet. The gentle slopes of his hips made his dance movement looked so much smoother, so much more sensual and fluid.

Once more he ran his fingertips across his torso, this time on bare skin. Barely touching, creating a deeply rooted sensation. He ran his right hand over the new ink decorating his left rib cage. An image of an angel. A beautiful majestic angel, wings spread wide but face full of despair.

His hands continued its journey down his body. His hips, his thigh, his shapely bottom. A tent was already forming in the front of his sweatpants. The small amount of alcohol in his system started to warm his body, creating a tingling feeling everywhere. Long fingers caught on the band of his underwear, sliding underneath to slide it down, bringing the sweatpants along with it. Once it made it pass his hips, it was easy to let it fall and pool around his slim ankles. Wonshik stepped out of the puddle of fabric as he toed his feet out of his socks.

The full length mirror shows the reflection of a sculpted body of a young man. A sculpted tired body of a young lonely man. He turned around to make his way to the little nest he built out of pillows and blankets, but not without a single last look over his shoulder to see the reflection of his behind.

With a semi hard cock, he lay in the middle of the nest. With the same calm relaxed hand he touch himself. One hand coaxing his erection awake, the other caressing, scratching and pinching his already hardened nipples. Soon his breath quickened as he brought himself higher and higher with arousal.

He reached blindly to his side, looking for the first thing he would need. Finding it, he opened the cap and poured the content to his fingers, coating it in generous layer. Wonshik moved his legs, feet moving closer to his butt, knees up, thigh spread. Making himself open and on clear display for anyone who would walk into the door of his work space, but everyone else had gone home and he was not expecting anyone. So it was just him giving access to his own hands. Upon contact he hissed. The cold lube coating his fingers give shock to his heating up skin.

With his right hand holding is cock and sack out of the way, his left hand moved down the spread of his butt. Easily finding the tense muscle of his opening. With patience and familiarity he slowly massaged his slick finger on top of the muscle, feeling it twitch a little. Only when he felt his body relaxing into the sensation of his own finger on the outside of his opening did he slowly pushed in. Wonshik only managed to push in past the first knuckle of his index finger before his walls clamp around the single digit, trying to push it out. With his work load being nonstop, he rarely have time to engage with extensive anal play, rendering his sex life to just a quick jerk off in the shower. Safe to say it had been a long time since he has anything foreign up his hole. He tried to breathe through it, loosely fisting his dick and stroking softly in attempt to relax his muscles. Soon he was able to push further. He feels the tight ring around his finger, but he kept moving, in a slow rhythm pumping a single digit in and out of himself.

Then the ring of muscle started to soften, with stimulation and familiarity. A second finger joined the first one, once again made it tight around Wonshik’s fingers, but he patiently keep moving. Forcing his anal muscle to get used to the feeling of being stretched, not letting it harden with a break. Forcing his ragged breathing to deepen and lengthen, inducing a calm wave to wash through his body. After his muscle were slightly tired out from the assault of two fingers he needed more stimulation. Wonshik never felt comfortable using three fingers on himself, the angle was awkward and keeping 3 fingers pinched together trying to push past tight muscles were too much effort, so once again he blindly reach to his side, looking for the second aid he needed that night.

His hand landed on a smooth and cold surface of a curved toy. Once more he lathered it in a generous layer of lubrication. Feeding the black curved item to his relaxed and stretched asshole, he teased the rim before pushing it deeper into himself. Just like magic the toy easily slide in and settled to where it needs to be. The soft ridge filled him, the smaller neck was pinched perfectly on his rim, the curved part of the handle nestled on his perineum, stimulating the thin stretch of skin. The head of his toy was positioned just right to tease the bundle of nerves inside himself. With the toy in place, Wonshik wiped his slick covered fingers and settle back down on his comfortable nest. The feeling of silk fabric on his back a little more obvious now as his arousal kept on climbing.

With hands roaming his body once more, caressing muscles of his chest, neck and thigh he started to reap benefit of the shape of the toy. With a clench of his anal muscle, the toy was slightly crammed within himself, pushing on the bundle of nerves on the walls of his insides punching on his prostate. The sensation was so sudden it sent a moan to tumble out of his lips. As he relaxes his anal sphincter, the pressure subsided and he took a shuddering breath. Then he planted his feet firmer on the silk covered carpet and started the process all over again. Repeatedly punching the spot that makes him sees stars and waved of pleasure to wash over himself. Without realizing it, his hips has raised off of the floor, and he was humping the air. His hands can no longer maintain the calm seducing pace on his body. Now he was just starching his own torso and fishing his air. Strings of moan spill out of his throat, increasing in volume with each clench of his anus. He can no longer tell the difference between the back of his eyelids and the ceiling of his studio.

Soon he felt the muscle on his lower abdomen tightening, a telltale sign that his release is coming soon. Not wanting for it to end just yet, he eased his pace on the Aneros planted within himself. Hands shooting out to the side to grab the last piece of toy he planned on using for the night. He tried to regain control of his breathing and lower his hips to the ground. With a regretful sigh he grab the curved end of the Aneros right outside of this body and pull it out. But before his muscle had fully relax after having the larger end of the previous toy pushed its way out, he had pushed the next one in.

Not taking a moment to let himself adjust, Wonshik rode the wave of the previous sensation by jamming the ridged dildo deep within himself. Scratching his walls. This squeezed a shout from the young man. And restlessly he pulled it out, feeling the ridges of the toy bringing the nerves on his anal muscles into over stimulation before pushing it back in. Each time pushing it deeper within himself, harder and faster.

By this point his hips had flew off the ground once again, humping the toy held in his one hand, trying to seek for release. His other hand fisted around a handful of his hair, pulling it without an ounce of gentleness, adding to the sensation assaulting his nervous system.

The tight feeling in his stomach quickly came back, and this time he didn’t try to quench it down. He used it as a sign to pump the clear purple dildo deeper and faster into himself. Sometimes ramming into his prostate, sometimes missing it, but at this point he was too far gone to care. Body jerking with no rhyme or reason, his cock bouncing against his stomach.

Then with a scream, his back curving and his hips high he reached his peak. Streak of warm white liquid spill out of his member. Painting his stomach, chest and face with the force of the ejaculation. All the muscle in his body tight, squeezing all forms of stress out of his system. Before everything became soft just a moments later. His body fall heavily on the carpeted floor. His skin tingling with the pleasure that washed over himself. The thin layer of sweat cooling his over-heated, over-sensitive body.

Kim Wonshik lay helpless on the floor of a while, catching his breath and regulating his heart rate.

When he had come to his senses, he heard hands clapping. Applauding. With panic he tried to sit up on his weak muscles, trying to pull the purple artificial phallus out of his body. His unfocused eyes trying to recognize the figure standing in his doorway. Tall and beautiful, eyes full of appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> /peeked head from my shameful hiding place/  
> So?? 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated.  
> If you are looking for fluffier story with actual plot, please check my other VIXX story.


End file.
